More Than Curiousity
by marycasa13
Summary: Was it just plain curiosity? Or was it something more complicated? A movie night together, and the events that follow. HCam. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

1More Than Curiosity - Chapter 1

"Cameron!" Called House, stopping the young immunologist from following her colleagues out the door. She turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"Plan on handing out candy to all the itty bitty children in their cute costumes tonight?" He asked mockingly. Cameron surprised him by not even rolling her eyes. Instead, she responded immediately and casually with, "Actually no. I'm just going to stay on my couch, watching horro movies." She inwardly smirked at his incorrect stereotype of her, the "sweet, innocent young doctor."

"You?" Asked House in disbelief, "Horror Movies?" He scoffed, "Maybe something more like chick flicks or Disney movies."

Cameron wasn't able to fight the urge to roll her eyes this time. She gave him a sarcastic smile and turned to leave when he spoke once again. "Think I could join you?" He asked, but at her raised eyebrows and smile quickly clarified, " I want proof that sweet little doctor Cameron watches movies that would probably make Chase cry," He thought for a moment, " Watching you scream in horror would just be a bonus."

Not buying his cover up at all, Cameron was still smile by the end of his explanation. "Fine," She agreed, trying very hard not to sound anything other than indifferent, "But I'm not letting you in with out a DVD of either Saw I or II in your hand, I haven't seen those yet."

"Oh, bossy. I like it." He really did like it, but there was no reason she needed to know that. She gave him her famous 'Cameron look' , and he relented.

"Fine." He grumbled, "I'll be there at six." Before she could respond, he left the conference room and locked himself in his office. He needed to think.

Sitting in his recliner, he tossed his tennis ball between his hands distractedly. Why had he invited himself over Cameron's place? Was it really just curiosity, or was it something more complicated? A particular feeling, perhaps, that he hadn't felt toward another person in over five years?

No, not love. Just general interest and attraction that every normal person had, but he didn't seem to possess.

What made you think he was in love?

Deciding it was about time to leave, and that he was looking too much into something as simple as a movie night with Cameron, House picked up his jacket and lifted himself heavily off the chair with his cane. He limped out of his office still deep in thought, locking the door behind him.

He figured he should probably head off to blockbuster now. Yippee.


	2. Chapter 2

1More than Curiosity- Chapter 2

House, clad in jeans and an old "Queen" t-shirt, knocked obnoxiously on Cameron's front door at 6:30. Yeah, that was him, "fashionably late," as always. Leaning casually on his cane, he heard the shuffling of feet and Cameron was at the door a moment later, hiding half way behind the door and looking awkward.

"What? Are you waiting for me to say trick or treat?" House snarked, before letting himself in and tossing the blockbuster DVD on the coffee table. "There! I got the movie!" He said mock- triumphantly. He noticed the bowl of candy on the side table next to him, and popped a mini Reeses cup in his mouth before continuing,

" Are you putting it in or not? Hello! Doctor Cameron!"He waved his hand in front of her face, and she snapped out of her daze, "Oh, yeah."

"Gee, don't sound to enthusiastic."

Ignoring House's comment, she put the movie into her DVD player. "Is this the first or second one?" She asked.

"It's Saw I. I haven't seen this series yet." House responded. They both sat down on the couch, making sure to keep at least a foot of space between them. After a few minutes of watching the previews th menu screen came up, and House finally spoke again, "This movie better not be a lame "Horror Comedy" like the "Scary Movie" series or "Shaun of the Dead" he warned.

"It's not." Confirmed Cameron. Having House sitting so close to her was distracting, to say the least. She decided to act as if having him inches away from her wasn't making her happy and nervous all at once, and said, "Now shut up and watch the movie." House leaned back lazily, smirked, and for once in his life did what he was told.

H H H

House was surprised, Cameron had barely jumped at all yet, and they were already more than half way through the Movie. Her impressive bravery was ruined., however, when an extremely gory image came out of nowhere. She yelped, and jumped sideways, instinctively hiding her face into whatever was close to a pillow. Which, by the way, turned out to be House.

They both stiffened at the contact, yet neither of them attempted to pull back. Eventually they both relaxed somewhat, and House spoke, " You can look now, jumpy."

"I only jumped once!" Exclaimed Cameron defensively, removing her face from House's shoulder. He still allowed her to lean on him though, which surprised them both. 'I think I'm going soft. I knew Cameron's niceness was contagious!' House thought to himself. Cameron tried to defend herself once again. House rolled his eyes and made an exaggerated shushing sound, and they watched the rest of the movie in silence, Cameron jumping one or two more times before the end, much to House's amusement. Due to the unexplained tiredness that comes from watching a movie at night, they were both fast asleep by the time the credits rolled, even though it was only a little after nine. It looked like the poor little trick-or-treaters wouldn't be getting any candy from Cameron after all.

A/N: I know that sort of sounded like an ending to the whole story, but it's not nearly over yet folks! Stick around and review. :)


	3. Chapter 3

1 More Than Curiosity - Chapter 3

House awoke the next morning only to realize he couldn't move his left arm. Panicking slightly, he tried moving it again, but all it did was twitch and then tingle. His mind immediately jumped to paralysis, but once his mind was no longer clouded over with sleep he scolded himself, 'It's just asleep you moron.' Suddenly very awake, and remembering exactly where he was, he turned slightly and tried to push Cameron off of him without waking her up. No such luck. His leg had just decided to make it's presence known, and he had no way to reach the vicodin in pocket with Cameron pressed so close against him. He sighed, not really wanting to do what he was about to do, and cleared his troat loudly in Cameron's ear. She began to stir instantly.

"Wha?" she mumbled incoherently. A split second later her eyes popped open and she leaped to the other side of the couch, exclaiming, "House! Did I hurt your leg? I'm Sorry I-

House cut her off, "My god, woman, must you shriek at me? It's fine! I just needed my vicodin. He stretched his arms over his head, still not having full use of the left one, and then brought them back down, reaching into his pocket and locating his pill bottle. He tossed one into his mouth and looked at his watch, groaning. He only had one hour to get home and get ready for work. "He stood up slowly. " I better go and get ready for work. If I'm late the evil Cuddy monster will breathe fire all over me. I never liked the smell of burnt flesh so..." He shrugged, and Cameron stood up, opening the front door for him. This wasn't as awkward as it should be.

" See you at work, House." She said. He nodded,

"Don't be late."

She rolled her eyes, muttered "I won't" and waved at him exaggeratedly, closing the door gently in his face.

Standing in front of the closed door in the empty hallway, House shook his head and headed out the front doors of her apartment complex. Revving up the engine of his motorcycle he thought to himself, " What have I gotten myself into?"

A/N: Sorry this chapter is even shorter than usual. When I write these chapters in my journal they always seem so much longer.

Anyway, review review review:)


	4. Chapter 4

1More than Curiosity Chapter 4

Cameron arrived in the conference room first, as usual, even though she had only had an hour or so to get up and get ready. She went over to the counter at the back of the room and put on a pot of coffee, then she sat at the table, picking out the latest issue of NEJM from her bag.

After skimming through a couple articles of interest, mostly about new developments on AIDS and possible Cancer treatments, she looked up to see Chase arrive, followed shortly after by Foreman. "Hi." They both grunted in greeting, immediately heading for the coffee pot like there life depended on it. Cameron smirked, "Long night guys?" She asked playfully.

"Party," Said Chase, in a way of explanation Cameron was pretty sure he wouldn't be forming any complete sentences until he was on his third cup of coffee. The same went for Foreman.

Foreman savored his first sip of coffee and nodded agreeably at Chase's statement. "SO what did you do for Halloween?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing much. Just watched scary movies with, uh...a friend." Did she just call House a friend? Was he her friend? Hiding her inner conflict with the statement, she asked, "Have you guys seen House? He's pretty late. Even for him."

As if on cue, House limped cheerfully in. " I am _never_ late" He announced dramatically, "It is just you who is early."They all rolled their eyes. Chase looked around at the other two nervously, and then finally gathered up the courage to ask, "So...what did you do for Halloween?" House's mouth dropped open in mock realization, " Yesterday was Halloween?! Well, that explains why my doorbell wouldn't stop ringing," He pondered this for a moment, "And it explains why all I saw on television was scary movies and ghost documentaries. Hmm. Oh well." He threw a secretive glance at Cameron as he said the word 'saw' and she blushed and rolled her eyes at the same time. The other two, of course, were confused and looked at each of them as if expecting them to explain their little inside joke. They didn't.

House pulled a case file seemingly out of nowhere and tossed it carelessly on the table.

"New case boys and girls, and this ones a doozy. 23 year old male with sudden unexplained night sweats and stomach aches. Fever of almost 104. Discuss amongst yourselves for a moment." He said as he headed toward his office. He went in and closed the door before calling, "Cameron! Come in here!" Cameron did as she was told, and headed for House's office slowly, with a strange mixture of confusion, excitement, and a little bit of fear.


End file.
